


Nothing And Everything

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, M/M, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ORIGINALLY POSTED: April 21, 2010</p><p>Sam tests new waters and Lucifer learns a thing or two about humanity …</p><p>Written for the prompts “wing!porn“ and “claiming: collars/marking etc.“. Lol, I combined them and it kind of ran away with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing And Everything

The archangel is currently spread out beneath him; all lithe limbs, pale skin and intense blue eyes. Then, there’s the added effect of his _wings_.

Ever since angels first made their presence known, Sam had always wondered. Wondered if their wings were as real as everything else about them when they took these forms. Lucifer had granted him the rare opportunity to glimpse his wings, but that was just once, and only for a moment.

In this plane, it’s extremely difficult for any angel to physically manifest their wings. For the most part, they are these intangible masses of shadow and wind and fire. 

But he had asked. And Lucifer had granted him his request.

Now, they’re actually _real_ , tangible and genuine under his hands. The feathers are hot, so hot it almost feels like they’re going to burn him alive. But he can’t think of any other word to describe them than _beautiful_.

Both wings span at least fifteen feet, and are coal black. Sometimes, their visual appearance shivers slightly, almost like smoke. But that’s because of how complicated it is to keep them tangible.

Sam takes his time exploring every inch of the massive appendages, and Lucifer remains surprisingly docile beneath him, only occasionally uttering soft, almost breathless sounds as Sam’s fingers brush through a tangled patch of feathers. 

It’s almost unsurprising, really. That the Morningstar’s wings are the definition of perfection, even with the eons of hellish residue ground into the feathers. Some are slightly burnt, but as a whole, still beautiful.

“How do you keep them protected?” Sam asks quietly.

Lucifer makes a softly amused sound. “In this plane, they are nothing but light and the space between spaces. Our wings remain in our vessels. This occasion being an exception, of course.”

The hunter smiles at that, then leans down, pressing their lips together in a lazy kiss.

They stay like that for a few moments, trading feather-light kisses and gentle, almost curious, touches where they can reach on each other’s bodies. 

Then, Sam reaches up, laying his hand carefully on the leather band encircling the archangel’s throat. 

It’s simplistic, nothing ornate or gaudy. Just a leather band a little more than an inch wide. Inscribed along it are a variety of Enochian sigils, each one denoting different facets of the angelic language. And they glow slightly as his hand comes into contact with the leather.

Lucifer inhales sharply, and when Sam looks up, those piercing blue eyes are darker than ever and impossibly wide. 

“It’s ok … I’ve got you.” Sam murmurs, leaning down again to trail his lips along the archangel’s jaw.

The collar isn’t restrictive, but it does inhibit an angel’s ability to utilize their natural strength and power. Which also makes the struggle to keep their wings tangible even more complex.

Essentially, Sam has Lucifer completely under his control. And that knowledge sends a bolt of heat straight through his body, pooling in his gut.

They’re already moving again, the hunter slipping between the angel’s parted legs, Lucifer spreading his wings even further as Sam presses him into the mattress.

He makes a soft noise, half awed and half lost, almost overwhelmed by the sensation of _feeling_. Everything is so much more intense and visceral in a human form; almost seeming to be magnified at every turn.

The preparation is quick and relatively effortless, and as Sam pushes in, he tries to make it decisively slow and patient.

Lucifer gasps out something that resembles the hunter’s name, then clutches his shoulders tightly, trying to remember to breathe. Even though he doesn’t need to.

Once Sam knows he’s fully seated, he drops a kiss against the angel’s collar, prompting another startled gasp.

He gives a cautious roll of his hips, then another as Lucifer’s encouragingly breathless moans spur him on.

Soon, he manages to establish a halfway smooth rhythm, thrusting hard enough into the angel’s body that every roll of his hips draws a gasp out of them both.

Sam keeps one hand on the collar, holding on as if it’s his last lifeline. He doesn’t restrict the angel’s movements, but Lucifer doesn’t complain even as he holds him down. 

Several moments later, Lucifer’s hands tighten on his shoulders and he gasps out a breathless _”Sam!”_

On instinct, the hunter yanks his hand down and quickly braces his palm against the angel’s side as he cants his hips and gives a final upward thrust.

Lucifer’s eyes go impossibly wide and his entire body arches, every muscle taut. His mouth opens and he cries out, the sound nothing close to anything that could be produced by human vocal chords. 

Almost as if given a command, the collar falls away and the angel cries out again, his voice shattering the lamp on the nearby bedside table as his wings coalesce and fade back into their contained space.

Sam clenches his eyes shut, but somehow knows the angel’s voice can’t hurt him. The high, pure sound echoes through his body and he shivers, exhaling a low groan as he shudders through his release.

Once the aftershocks have passed, he collapses over Lucifer, and the archangel welcomes him with open arms.

“Wow … that was …” Sam trails off, unable to find the right words.

“Unlike anything I’ve ever experienced?” Lucifer offers casually, slanting the human a fond look.

Sam laughs softly, leaning up to press a kiss to the angel’s lips. “Like nothing I’ve ever done, but just about everything I’ve ever wanted to.”

Lucifer makes a contented sound and wraps both arms tighter around the hunter’s body as they move to lie on their sides. “I suppose I could live with that.”

“Good. I think I can too.” Sam smiles, reveling in their shared warmth as they both fall into the comforting lull of sleep.


End file.
